


Paradise

by t8kmybreathaway



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t8kmybreathaway/pseuds/t8kmybreathaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after leaving Runway Andy is living her dream and writing as a freelance journalist. Life is good but she needs a serious break. She decides to book a private bungalow on the island of Antigua but there must be some mistake because someone else is also booked in her bungalow at the same time. Miranda Priestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Andy was really looking forward to her very much need and deserved vacation away from the hustle and bustle of the city. The writer needed a change, something that would spark her interest and muse. The city just wasn’t conducive to getting her creative juices flowing to take a crack at that novel she kept intending to write. She had spent weeks looking into a multitude of different resorts with spas and excursions finally settling on the beautiful island of Antigua in the Virgin Islands. She booked a private bungalow on the ocean with a magnificent view that was just far enough away from the others to be a little more secluded. It was perfect and she couldn’t wait. She was leaving in less than two days and was already packed.

 

The brunette typed up the last few paragraphs of the most recent article she was working on and sent it off to the editor of _Time_. She received a text a few minutes later as she was double checking to make sure she had everything she needed for her two weeks in paradise. It was from Emily to her and Nigel.

 

_Drinks at Porter’s with me and Serena? 8pm?_

 

Andy typed back a quick reply confirming her attendance and went to her closet to find something to wear. She thumbed through her collection of cocktail dresses and picked out a sexy Dolce & Gabbana black strapless cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline. The dress was extremely form-fitting and stopped just above her knee. The pieces showed off a great deal of cleavage and leg. She selected a pair of red strappy Prada peep toe pumps, her interlocking circle lariat necklace, and a pair of diamond studs. The brunette quickly showered and did her hair before putting on her ensemble. Her make-up was dark and smoky with a deep maroon lipstick that made her luscious lips stand out even more. She finished her outfit with waist length black Prada blazer to ward off the early autumn chill.

 

She hadn’t given Emily’s choice of pub much thought until she was on her way and realized she would have to pass Elias-Clarke to get there. Andy really hoped she wouldn’t run into a certain white haired editor, she just wasn’t in the proper state of mind with the week she’d had. The many deadlines and loose ends before her trip had caused her a great deal of stress and left her feeling more raw and vulnerable than usual. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side as the silver Mercedes pulled up just as she rounded the corner which meant Miranda was more than likely just about to walk out of the building. The brunette steeled herself and instead of avoiding the older woman she decided a polite confrontation would suit just fine. The writer just hoped that being in her presence didn’t increase the likelihood of her walls dropping even father. The brunette flicked her hair of her right shoulder and proceeded to walk in the line of fire.

 

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Miranda stop and stare at her. Andy smiled and turned her entire body so the older woman could appraise her as she used to. Why she wasn’t entirely sure, maybe just to show the woman she had at least learned some sense of style. _Oh who the hell am I kidding?_ She mentally rolled her eyes. Andy wanted her to see her; to feel her gaze caress and burn at the same time. It was time she admit that to herself and stop denying it, especially since the editor was only feet away. “Oh. Hello, Miranda. Working late?”

 

The editor’s eyes roamed over her body and a tongue darted out across her lips. Andy watched as cerulean orbs turned into a stormy haze of deep blue. _Interesting._ The brunette thought to herself. “Yes,” Miranda finally responded curtly. It seemed she was rather frustrated or agitated by something but Andy wasn’t sure by what.

 

Miranda looked rather gorgeous in her tight grey pencil skirt, white blouse and matching blazer. Of course, the blouse was one of the wrap arounds she liked to wear that showed more than a decent amount of cleavage causing the brunette’s eyes to wander briefly before snapping back to the editor’s face. She certainly was not a stranger to this woman’s beauty but the recent affect it was having on her body was definitely new. A look of moderate surprise had crossed her face followed by confusion.

 

“I was just on my way to Porter’s to meet up with Nigel, Emily, and Serena. Would you like to join us?” the offer was out of her mouth before she even had a chance to think about it. _Why did I just do that?_ Word vomit was something she was known for but this took the cake. She hadn’t seen this woman in nearly four years since that brief moment outside this very building where she stupidly waved and smiled. A finely manicured eyebrow rose in response and the brunette shrugged. “Oh come on! Live a little! It’s just one drink.” _Seriously? Oh. My. God. What in the hell am I doing? I must have a death wish._

“Fine. Roy, I’ll alert you when I’m ready to go,” the editor addressed her longtime driver who was holding the door for her waiting for her to slide in.

 

“Excellent,” she replied trying to hide her surprise. Andy swung her arm around gesturing for Miranda to walk with her.

 

“You look quite fetching,” the woman said softly. The brunette simply turned to look at her as if she had three heads. _Where did that come from?_

 

“I, uh…” she cleared her throat. “Thank you?” she grimaced. _What? Jesus, Andy, get a grip!_ “You look amazing, but you always do so no surprise there.” _Again…_ She mentally slapped herself. _Come on, Andy, could you be any more obvious?_ The white haired woman seemed to either not notice or decided to let the comment go without making a sarcastically scathing remark. Andy was sure it was the latter because let’s face it t  he woman noticed everything but she couldn’t for the life of her figure out why she wouldn’t take the opportunity to point out that she was babbling. “So, how’s _Runway_?”

 

Andy expected the usual, bore someone else with your inane chatter, or something similar but instead the woman actually began to talk about her day. “Today was a total disaster. Honestly, it’s a wonder anything gets done properly. No one was ready, Patrick was late – late! I cannot do a photoshoot without the damn photographer,” she shook her head. _Did she just curse?_ Andy was shocked but covered it quickly so the woman didn’t stop speaking. “My assistants are incompetent and can barely handle getting me my coffee let alone do everything else I need them to do like delivering the book at a decent hour so I can actually get some sleep.”

 

“Cold coffee and no sleep, that sounds awful, but the last issue was still great.” The editor faltered just momentarily as if Andy reading _Runway_ was such a big surprise. “The new Channel spread was fantastic, really a stroke of genius, not that I need to tell you that,” the brunette smiled. Miranda looked at her wide-eyed. _Good Lord Andy! Shut up! You’ll give the woman a heart attack!_

“You read _Runway_?” the editor finally asked.

 

Andy nodded and crossed her arms over her chest as a breeze chilled her inadvertently pushing her breasts together. Miranda’s eyes trailed down her neck and straight to her cleavage before snapping away again. “Of course, it was a big part of my life for a year. And I certainly wouldn’t be where I am now without it, or you.”

 

“Hmm, yes. I read your recent article on the defunding of the women’s shelters around the city. You really nailed the mayor,” she chuckled lightly. “Although, the corruption in the DA’s office was my favorite. What are you working on now?”

 

Andy was even more surprised now knowing that the older woman kept up with her work and was actually interested in what she was doing with her time. “I just finished an article for _Time_ about the current economy and where the country stands as a global economic power.”

 

“I didn’t know you had an interest in economics.”

 

“I majored in journalism but I have a minor in business, economics, and politics.”

 

“The major players of the industry, of course.” They finally arrived at the pub and Andy moved to hold the door for Miranda. “Thank you,” the editor smiled. The brunette nearly melted where she stood. _Holy hell her smile is amazing._

“You should smile more,” Andy said quietly as she let the door close behind her. She knew Miranda would hear her. _It’s a damn good thing this is just drinks._ She would need to talk to the gang once the editor left to get some perspective on these feelings she was suddenly having. _Are they really all that sudden though? Oh shut up!_ Andy was muttering to herself when Miranda looked at her oddly. She shrugged and took the editor’s hand leading her through the crowd and to their usual table. _I’m touching her… oh God! Get a grip Andy! But her hand is so soft and warm._

 

Miranda squeezed her hand tighter when they navigated through a particularly crowded space a few feet from their table and pulled her into the booth. Nigel and Emily were running late but Serena was already there with the first round of drinks. “Miranda, how nice of Andy to invite you to join us. What would you like to drink?” she asked politely covering up her initial shock.

 

“Whatever you are all having is fine,” she replied with a wave of her free hand since Andy was still holding on to her left. _Oh! Shit!_ She let it go so fast it was as if the editor’s touch burned her skin. 

 

“Martini it is,” Serena decided to go to the bar since it was highly unlikely she’d be able to flag down their waitress.

 

“Sorry about that,” Andy sighed putting a little distance between them by shifting slightly and putting her left leg across her knee.

 

“It’s quite alright,” Miranda replied staring at her. The stormy orbs made the brunette blush furiously and she suddenly felt hot all over. _What is this woman doing to me?_ She wondered not for the first time that night. “So is there anyone else you keep in touch with?”

 

“Cassidy and Caroline both friended me on Facebook so we chat occasionally,” she figured she should fess up now rather than later.

 

“Oh. Really? I did not know that. How long have you been friends?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know a couple years I guess. Cass asked me about an assignment she had for school and Cari approached me about asking one of the girls in her class out. We’ve been chatting ever since. They call me sometimes when they have a really bad day. I hope you don’t mind.”

 

“Ah yes, Jenna. She was over a few times for a “school project” I caught them making out. Caroline was mortified. And no, I do not mind in the least. It’s nice to know they have someone they trust. I am not around as much as I would like to be.”

 

“You try your best and they know you love them,” Andy smiled reassuringly.

 

Miranda smiled back softly at her former assistant’s kind words and their eyes locked. The brunette felt her heart hammer against her ribs as if wanting to break free. Her palms were sweaty and she could feel her pulse racing. She had the urge to reach out and touch the older woman but refrained. Her warm amber colored eyes taking in the stormy orbs then moving along the plane of the editor’s face memorizing every inch, not that she hadn’t already. Her gaze lingered on Miranda’s lips a second too long and when she finally looked back up Miranda was no longer smiling but seemed as if she was ready to bolt. _Damn it! Way to go Andy! You’re scaring her. Stupid!_

Just as Miranda was about to slide out of the booth Serena came back with her drink. Andy sighed and turned back around so she was no longer facing the editor and pulled the tall blonde into a conversation. Ten minutes later, Nigel and Emily joined them. Emily looked moderately frightened but Nigel’s expression merely told her she would be spilling her guts later. They all joined in the conversation and a couple drinks later Miranda excused herself for the night. She thanked them all and then turned to Andy. Her eyes were just as stormy as they had been earlier when she had apprised the outfit the brunette was wearing. The editor leaned in and kissed her cheek uttering a soft thank you before retreating.

 

Andy sat their dumbfounded. _Miranda kissed me_. Not air kisses like she did other colleagues and acquaintances but an actual kiss. Soft lips touched her cheek. A warm breath swept across her skin making her shiver and goosebumps erupted all over her skin. Her eyes had fallen closed at the touch and when she opened them everyone was staring at her.

 

“Okay! Just what in the blood hell is going on?” Emily asked zeroing in on Andy.

 

Andy jumped as if she were caught doing something she shouldn’t be. “Jesus, Em! I don’t know, okay? I walked by Elias-Clarke and she was coming out and I just word vomited.”

 

“Explain,” Nigel requested with a raised eyebrow similar to Miranda’s.

 

“Ugh, stop that!” Andy shivered. “It’s just creepy when you do it.”

 

“And when our illustrious editor does it?”

 

“It’s fucking sexy as hell!” she replied banging her head on the table. “What am I doing?”

 

“Oh, Andy…” Serena grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

 

“I can’t stop these thoughts from running through my head or my damn mouth from uttering whatever I seem to think. Like telling her she always looks amazing.”

 

“You did what?” Emily shrieked. “Please, tell me you didn’t.”

 

“Oh, I’m afraid I did. And I told her I still read _Runway_. And I held her hand. And oh God! I practically screamed I wanted to kiss her before Serena came back with her drink.”

 

“Wait, what?” Emily’s eyes were wide.

 

Andy looked up and sighed. “When Serena went to get her drink, we sort of had like a moment I guess where we were looking at each other and I… fuck! I stared at her lips okay?”

 

“Oh honey, you got it bad,” Nigel shook his head. Andy stared at him. “This might be the first time you are realizing all of these feelings but this has been going on since you were her assistant. Both of you just weren’t in the right head space to admit anything.”

 

“I can’t believe it,” Andy sighed downing her martini. “You’re right…” she said laughing caustically at her own expense as she replayed their interactions in her head. All of the soft touches that barely brushed their skin. The looks. The need to please her. It was hard to pinpoint when it became more than a job to Andy because the line had been blurred so early on that it was never really there to begin with. And then Paris. “I’m in love with her,” she whispered her revelation.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy sighed appreciatively and closed her eyes to settle down in her business class seat for the duration of the flight to Antigua. She was still wrapping her head around her feelings for the older woman, not so much that she had them, but for how long she's had them and never realized what it was. After spending most of the night lying awake in her bed, she decided she wouldn't dwell on it any longer. The end result was the same; she was in love with Miranda Priestly. Her usual brunch with her friends the next day was almost more eventful than the night before since they were all convinced Miranda was well aware of their connection. After all, the woman had kissed her cheek and let her hold her hand.  _Could that possibly mean that she has feeling for me as well?_  Andy wondered not for the first time since that night a few days ago. Emily, Nigel, and Serena were seemingly convinced in the affirmative. Andy eventually fell into a deep sleep where her subconscious pulled her into a twisted form of paradise.

 

**\- Dream -**

 

_Andy was sunbathing on a private deck overlooking the ocean with her eyes closed behind the sunglasses perched on her nose. She could feel the moisture gathering at her neck and sliding down between her breasts from the sun's warmth. She would need to go inside soon._

_When a shadow passed in front of her, she opened her eyes to find a gorgeous woman with a fit lean body standing between her and the sun. Her eyes traveled up toned calves and thighs, paused slightly at rounded hips, roamed over a taut flat stomach only marred with the marks that came with child birth, and stopped on a lovely pair of breasts encased in a bikini top. "My eyes are up here, darling," she heard in the soft sultry voice she’d become so familiar with. Andy's eyes traveled the rest of the way up to Miranda's eyes slowly taking in every inch of her creamy alabaster shoulders and neck. Stormy cerulean eyes stared back at her. "You look uncomfortable, darling, let me cool you off," she smirked impishly and glided the chilled champagne bottle across Andy's abdomen as she straddled her. The brunette's muscles twitched at the cold glass sliding across her skin but her eyes remained on the woman in her lap. Miranda leaned forward so her breasts were inches from Andy's mouth and she whispered in her ear as liquid was poured over her chest. "Whoops, clumsy me. I spilled some; better clean it up, yes?"_

_The brunette moaned as the white haired woman's tongue slid against her ear. It was hot and warm and sent a jolt straight to her core. Andy gripped her hips and tilted her head to give her lover more access. The editor licked, kissed, and nipped her way down from Andy's ear to her clavicle as her hands massaged the brunette's breasts. "Miranda," she gasped as the fabric was torn from her chest and more champagne was spilled onto her heated skin. Lips followed the trail on her chest followed by a warm tongue lapping at the liquid. Miranda's mouth was working her into a frenzy._

 

**\- Present -**

 

Andy was jolted awake by the ding that signaled she needed to right her chair and buckle for landing. She was extremely thankful no one was sitting next to her and didn't need to hide her arousal from the dream that had just been interrupted. _Holy Jesus!_ She groaned softly running a hand through her long chestnut locks and tried to breathe. The flight attendant instructed her to buckle up and complied still feeling a little out of sorts from her dream. It had felt so real and she was quite upset she didn't get to finish it.

 

An hour later she was standing in the lobby of the resort checking in. The clerk was looking for her name and looked utterly confused. While she was waiting, she texted her friends to let them know she had arrived. Emily texted back right away.

 

_Now, don't be mad. Remember we love you and we have your best interests at heart._

 

Andy was confused and worried. The only time the Brit ever said anything like that was when her and Nigel were up to something. The next text was from Serena.

 

_Em is just trying to help._

 

Seriously, what were these friends of hers up to? Don't get mad, best interests? "Andréa?" She looked up when she heard her name and was stunned.

 

"Miranda? What are you doing here?"

 

"I think that should be obvious, I'm on vacation. Reservation for Priestly."

 

The young man behind the counter nodded and began looking and Andy glared at him as his browsing was now reaching ten minutes. The clerk was looking more and more panicked as the seconds passed. "I'm very sorry Ms. Sachs but I don't see your reservation. Ms. Priestly, it appears you have a reservation for two in our reserved private bungalow overlooking the ocean."

 

"Are you kidding me?" Andy huffed and immediately knew this was Emily's doing. She cancelled Andy's reservation and added Miranda's for two.  _I'm going to kill her._  She sighed and rubbed her face.

 

"Are you alright, Andréa?" 

 

Andy gave a curt nod and started to explain Emily's ingenious plan. "Emily apparently thought it would be funny to cancel my reservation and book yours."

 

"And why would she do that?"

 

"Because she has a death wish," Andy muttered. Yes, the brunette wanted to spend time with Miranda but she didn't like the idea of fooling her into it. "She texted me and asked me not to be mad at her and that she had my best interests at heart, how that's possible I don't know. Do you have another semi-secluded private bungalow?"

 

"I'm sorry but no, we're completely booked."

 

"Andréa, if I may suggest. The bungalow does have two bedrooms, why don't we make the best of it?"

 

Andy was pleasantly shocked at Miranda's offer of sharing her vacation. "Alright, if you're sure."

 

"Do I make it a habit of saying things I don't mean?"

 

"No."

 

"Alright then, you may show us to our bungalow," Miranda ordered the clerk.

 

"Of course, Ms. Priestly, Mia will show you to your accommodations. Please contact the front desk should your require anything at all."

 

Andy and Miranda followed Mia to their bungalow which was ten minute walk followed by a golf cart ride to their secluded residence for the next two weeks. "Here are your keys, if you require anything feel free to ring the front desk. There's a private beach area for you that is only accessible via the path outside your balcony doors. I'll show you quickly how the espresso machine works and be in my way."

 

Andy watched Mia as Miranda looked around and presumably claimed her room. "Thank you," the brunette said as Mia was leaving.

 

"You're welcome, enjoy your stay."

 

Andy started to look around and take in the different rooms. The bedroom Miranda had claimed was white with cerulean accents and a door that opened up to face the ocean. Andy was somewhat disappointed she picked that room but moved on to the next bedroom. It was darker with rich Brazilian wood and white furniture. It boasted a four poster bed with sheer white curtains and a door that opened up to the tropical landscape and view of the ocean. Andy was surprisingly pleased with her room and left her luggage to inspect the rest of the bungalow. There was a small kitchenette attached to the dining room that was set for two and looked like it would provide quite the romantic ambiance. The living room included a seating area and a small fireplace. The bathroom was spacious and had a floor to ceiling window that looked out at the ocean where the tub was located in the floor. There was also a rainfall shower big enough for about six people with several jets on the sides. Andy was quite happy with the accommodations but had yet to see where Miranda had gone to so she started looking for her.

 

The white haired woman was standing at the balcony outside the living room leaning against the railing and staring out at the ocean. It was a crystal bluish green and the sun was starting to set turning the sky to a brilliant orange, red, and purple on a backdrop of sky blue with pink clouds. "Beautiful is it not?" the brunette's steps faltered momentarily as she took in the scene. Andy knew Miranda was speaking of the view but it was nothing compared to how the woman before her looked against the sunset. 

 

"Yes, it's a stunning view," the brunette said finally. Miranda turned around and met her eyes. They were a stormy cerulean much darker than they had been just an hour ago at check in. "Are you hungry?" the older woman nodded but continued to gaze at the brunette. She was wearing a sheer blouse with a white camisole and Bermuda shorts with flip flops. She was actually surprised the editor hadn't commented on her attire even if it was as Donna Karan and Chanel. "I'll call the front desk, you still enjoy steak?"

 

"Yes," she replied and Andy turned to go back inside. "And Andréa?"

 

"Yes, Miranda?"

 

"Make sure you get us dessert as well," the white haired woman spoke in a low raspy voice causing Andy to shiver. She quickly turned away to hide her body's reaction and licked her lips. _This is going to be pure torture._ The brunette sighed and ran a shaky hand through her hair.

 

Dinner arrived and Andy set everything up at the dining room table. She lit the candles, opened a bottle of red wine for the older woman, and set an ice cold beer for herself before letting the white haired woman know that dinner was ready. "Did you do this?" Miranda asked gazing at the brunette in reference to the set up. 

 

Andy nodded. "I thought it would be nice since you offered the second room to me."

 

"Well, seeing as I hijacked your vacation it was the least I could do." Andy smiled at her and pulled out a chair motioning for her to sit then helped her close the distance to the table. "Thank you, Andréa."

 

"My pleasure," the brunette replied catching Miranda's cerulean orbs in her gaze. "I enjoy doing things for you," she said softly.  _Why did I tell her that? Oh no! I'm going to freak her out again. Christ, Andy! Come on!_

 

"I can practically hear you thinking, in fact I think I might have seen some steam coming from your ears," Miranda chuckled lightly.

 

Andy blinked at her with wide eyes. "Did you just… make a joke?"

 

"Indeed, obviously not a very funny one," the editor smiled. 

 

"No it was. You just caught me off guard." Andy's heart swooned and she tilted her head. "You have a magnificent smile."

 

"Surely not as magical as yours. I do believe you could light up even the dullest room."  _Oh my God! Are we flirting? We are!_  Andy lips curled up instantly. "Tell me, what did you order? It smells divine."

 

"Seared Mahi-Mahi with a mango salsa on top, wild rice, and vegetables. It's very good. Would you like a bite?" Andy scooped up a little bit of everything and offered Miranda her fork.

 

The editor leaned forward avoiding the candles and took Andy's wrist bringing the bite to her mouth. Her fingertips were warm against her skin and Miranda's thumb held her pulse point. The brunette watched intently as the older woman's lips surrounded the fork and pulled the food from it. Miranda moaned softly and closed her eyes clearly enjoying the food with a slight tilt of her head. The brunette felt the breath leave her lungs. Her lips parted and she subconsciously ran her tongue over them. She clamped her thighs together knowing the older woman would already know her pulse had skyrocketed.  _Dear God!_ She swallowed and tried to look away but she couldn't tear her eyes off the woman sitting across from her. Miranda's gaze turned toward her and even though she was caught red handed she was unable to break her stare. 

 

"Mmm, you're right. It's delicious," the white haired woman grinned and slowly let go of Andy's wrist. The brunette excused herself to the bathroom and ran some cold water to splash her face. If things kept up like this it was going to be a long trip. She returned to the table slightly calmer and downed her beer before grabbing another from their stocked fridge. They finished eating in relative silence occasionally looking up at each other until the other person was caught staring. This behavior continued through dessert and until Miranda excused herself to her room. 

 

Andy sat up in the living room staring at the electric flames dancing in the fireplace behind the glass with her knees drawn to her chest as she sat on the floor. Her head was spinning. It was quite clear that Miranda had feelings for her as well at this point and she was positive that had everything to do with Emily's machinations. What had confused her was the editor's behavior the night they got drinks. _Maybe it was just because I caught her off guard?_ Andy sighed and thought about how to approach their current situation. She had no idea how to woo anyone let alone a wealthy, powerful woman like Miranda. Andy texted her friends this same question and they all responded with the same answer. _Be yourself. Right._ Her babbling word vomiting self. Between the warmth the lull of the fire she had fallen asleep.   

 

**\- Dream -**

 

_She heard the gentle patter of footsteps behind her but didn't look up from the fire. Hands touched her shoulders tenderly and then a warm body was pressed against her back pulling her close. A slightly crooked nose brushed through her hair and against her ear. "Miranda," Andy sighed titling her head so she could gaze into the editor's eyes. They were dark and stormy reflecting the glow of the fire. Tentative fingertips brushed the hair from her neck and lips sought out her skin._

_"Andréa," was whispered against her ear the older woman's breath hot against her skin. She shuddered as an electric current ran down her spine. "Andréa," the woman was more insistent this time and she felt her shoulders being massaged._

 

**\- Present -**

 

Andy started awake and blinked. The fire was beginning to die out and someone was still massaging her shoulders. "That feels nice," she sighed and leaned back against Miranda's legs. 

 

"You fell asleep."

 

"Seems like it. Can't say I was disappointed though," she laughed softly. Miranda simply raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Care to explain?" the editor inquired. 

 

"Maybe another night," Andy replied hauling herself up. Her pulse was racing but she was nowhere near as aroused as she was on the plane. This dream was different. It was safe, caring, and relaxing. The one she had earlier was exciting and carnal. One thing was for sure, her imagination was running wild. Part of her hoped it continued and yet part of her wished it would stop. She went to her room and stopped in the doorway taking Miranda's wrist and pulled gently. "Good night, Miranda," she spoke softly and kissed her cheek before disappearing into her room leaving a goofy smiling older woman in the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for the delay. There’s been a lot going on.

 

  
**Chapter Three**  
   
Andy woke up to a soft glow filtering through the slats in the window and stretched. She slid from the thin sheets and made her way to the kitchenette to start the coffee. She knew Miranda would likely wake up to the smell wafting through their bungalow so she made her own first and sat down to enjoy it until the older woman emerged from her room. It only took about ten minutes and Andy smiled into her mug as she sipped when she saw her. "Good morning, Miranda."

 

"Good morn-" the editor's words died on her lips with her eyes on Andy making the brunette extremely self-conscious.

 

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she laughed but Miranda shook her head. "No? Is my hair sticking up?" again she shook her head but her eyes were getting steadily darker and now gazing at her chest. The brunette finally understood. "Oh! Oh God! Sorry!" She put her coffee down and stood putting her back to Miranda she started her coffee.

 

Miranda cleared her throat behind her and sat down at the table. "My apologies, I did not mean to stare."

 

"Even if you did, I wouldn't mind," Andy said and immediately groaned. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate. I have a severe case of word vomit," she said trying to explain and rubbed her nipples trying to make them stop standing at attention but it didn't seem to be working.

 

Miranda was staring at her when she turned to hand her a cup of coffee and then burst out laughing. "Word vomit? That sounds like something my girls have!"

 

Andy smiled and sat back down. "So what are your plans today?"

 

"Well Emily gave me this itinerary but my guess is that it was yours to begin with," she said sliding the paper across to the brunette.

 

She looked it over and nodded. "Yes, this is what I had planned to do but is it what you want to do?" She shrugged. "We could always play it by ear and just see what we fancy doing that day."

 

"I like that idea."

 

"What would you like to do today?"

 

"I think maybe I'd like to stick around the bungalow and just relax today. Yesterday was a very long day."

 

"That sounds nice. Do you want me to call for breakfast or would you like some fresh fruit? I was going to cut up some for myself."

 

"The fruit sounds good," Miranda replied.

 

Andy nodded and moved to gather the cutting board and a paring knife. She cut up strawberries, mango, kiwi, oranges, and passion fruit. She placed everything in two bowls and set them on the table. Andy felt Miranda's eyes on her and looked up. "What?"

 

"Now you do have something on your face," she laughed and leaned forward. She reached over and used her thumb to collect the juice dribbling down Andy's chin. She brushed her thumb over the brunette's lip and then brought the digit to her mouth and sucked the juice from her thumb.

 

Andy's breathing hitched in her chest and the fork fell from her hand. Her heart was erratic and her body on fire. She stood slowly so she didn't knock the chair over and walked to her room. "Andréa?" She ignored Miranda and shut her door leaning back against it. "Andréa?" the older woman knocked softly.

 

Andy was trying to calm her body. If she didn't she'd do something drastic like stick her tongue down Miranda's throat. "Andréa, please. I'm sorry."

 

That caught Andy's attention. The editor never apologized and never asked anything. She always demanded. Andy slowly opened the door and frowned at the expression on Miranda's face. She was worried. "I'm okay, I just needed a minute. Let me shower and I promise we can talk. Okay?" Miranda nodded and sighed. "Fifteen, twenty minutes tops." She promised leaving a rather sad looking Miranda in the hall.

 

Andy went to the shared bathroom and turned the shower on to a lukewarm setting. She stood under the spray letting the water cool her body down and tried to think about what she was going to say to the older woman. She didn't want to scare her off by admitting that she was in love with her but she couldn't lie to her either. She sighed and quickly washed up knowing she had been in for quite a while.

 

When she got out and had dried off, she changed into a dark blue Calvin Klein halter sundress that covered her cleavage even if it did show off her legs a bit. She put her hair up in a messy bun and emerged from her room to find Miranda. The older woman was sitting in the living room staring out at the ocean. "Hey," Andy said softly.

 

"Hello."

 

"Lovely view," Andy spoke looking out at the ocean.

 

"You said that already."

 

"I did. But when I said it yesterday I was speaking about you."

 

"Andréa..."

 

"Let me finish, please. You are the most beautiful, demanding, passionate woman I've ever met. You intrigue me. You always have. But now? You drive me crazy. Give me your hand?" Andy asked kneeling in front of her. Miranda leaned forward and the brunette placed her hand against her chest." My heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest. My pulse races. I can't take my eyes off of you. Even my dreams are made up of you. Look at me? I turn into a babbling mess around you."

 

"Andréa..."

 

"I'm not done. I don't want to scare you away but I can't lie to you. I love you. I'm in love with you."

 

"Are you finished now?" Miranda asked. Andy nodded and sighed. "Good. I love you too. I have known since Paris."

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"I do not generally repeat myself but for you I will. I knew in Paris. My reaction to you the other night was simply due to being thrown off by your sudden presence after four years," the white haired woman caressed Andy's cheek with her free hand. "I wasn't ready in Paris, there was too much going on and I did not want to hurt you."

 

"That's funny, I only figured it out the other night, but thinking about it, which I have been since then, it started after Nigel gave me the makeover. Working for you stopped being just a job. I looked forward to it. You challenged me. I craved it. I craved you."

 

"And I you," Miranda whispered and pulled Andy forward until their lips met.

 

The brunette sighed when Miranda's soft pliable lips brushed hers. Her tongue ran along the editor's lower lip nipping lightly. The older woman moaned and allowed Andy's tongue to push inside her mouth. Their tongues moved together neither woman fighting for dominance at this time. They simply enjoyed the feeling. Both women pulled away panting and gazed at each other. "That was way better than my dreams," Andy mumbled.

 

"Really? You'll have to tell me about these dreams you've been having," she raised her brow suggestively.

 

"Maybe later, I already took one shower," Andy smiled wryly causing Miranda to tilt her head back and laugh so hard her eyes watered.

 

"Oh darling, you aren't the only one," she kissed the brunette again.

 

She moaned and slid her body between the editor's legs so they were closer and could move easier as they kissed. Andy pulled back breathing heavily and leaned her forehead against Miranda's. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I really think we should get to know one another a little better."

 

"Hmm, you are right. Let's explore our private beach and the grounds around the bungalow. Then, maybe have lunch, spend some time talking, and I'd like to take you to dinner."

 

"I'd like that."

 

Miranda changed into a pair of linen pants and a light tank top and the two of them walked out to the gardens on the side of the bungalow. They spent some time identifying different plants and talking about Andy's love of orchids. As they walked down to the beach, they discussed a few childhood memories of the beach. Their fingers brushed ever so lightly as their arms swung between them while they walked. Andy's pinky wrapped around Miranda's index finger for a few swings before she decided to lace their fingers together. She pulled the older woman toward the water and stepped in. The water was pleasant as it lapped against her ankles and she closed her eyes looking up into the sun.

 

"I had a dream on the flight about you taking me on the deck. I was out sunbathing and you blocked my light," she laughed. "You said I looked uncomfortable and that you should cool me off. I'm fairly certain you had chilled the bottle on ice since when I felt it I would have jumped out of my seat if you hadn't been in my lap. You poured champagne on my chest and started kissing, licking, and biting at my skin. Then, you removed my bikini top and poured some more. Your lips and tongue drove me wild. And then I woke up!"

 

"No!" Miranda gasped.

 

"Oh yes, stupid bell that goes off to alert you to put your seatbelt on," Andy frowned.

 

"Oh, darling, you got cockblocked by an airplane," Andy could tell there was amusement in her voice.

 

"Yes, yes I did."

 

"And now I need shower because I'm thinking about all the naughty things I'd like to do to you to finish that dream," Miranda commented causing the brunette to laugh and groan.

 

They decided to call the front desk to order lunch. Miranda ended up taking a shower when they returned and Andy waited for their food. She was quite happy to know she wasn't the only one physically affected. She had finished setting everything out and went to let Miranda know lunch was ready. As the brunette was about to knock on the door she hear a whisper of her name followed by a groan over the sound of the water and leaned heavily against the wall. _Oh my God! She's... Oh my God!_ Andy's head fell back against the wall and her breathing quickened. _I can't believe she's in there touching herself._ Then she heard her name again, this time it was a loud long moan with a stress on the last syllable. _Fuck! She just came thinking about me!_ Andy pushed off the wall and went to the kitchen to splash her face with cold water. It didn't help. Andy sighed; another shower was in her future before dinner.

 

Miranda emerged from her room looking refreshed and happy, her eyes were bright and a smile sat upon her lips. She wore a light blouse that was practically see through that showed a fair amount of cleavage and pair of shorts. Andy slowly let her gaze roam over the older woman. She moistened her lips eyes landing on the editor's breasts and she groaned lowly. "This is torture," she whispered to herself as she turned back to fill a glass with water.

 

In a few quick strides Miranda was behind her. Lean arms wrapped around Andy's mid-section and lips attached themselves to her neck. Her knees nearly gave out when a hot wet tongue slid against the shell of her ear. "You heard didn't you?" Her words were hot and sent a shiver down the brunette's spine.

 

Andy gripped the counter, her knuckles turning white. She was about to answer when Miranda nipped just below her ear. Instead a loud moan emitted from her lips and she fell into the older woman's body. "Mir..." Her words were cut off by another moan when the editor's hands started to skim her sides. Miranda's mouth moved to her clavicle as her hands drifted lower and pulled up her dress. Warm sure hands trailed softly over the tops of tanned thighs causing Andy to gasp. The woman was drawing nonsensical patterns with her fingertips and tongue making the writer writhe in her arms. "S-s-stop..." Andy gasped as nails raked over her sensitive skin. The brunette used all her willpower to turn in Miranda's arms and gently push her back. Her breathing was erratic and her chest was heaving. "I want to, I do, but I want to take my time with you. I want to make love to you in a bed not fuck against a random surface, not that I'm saying we can't do that later because we definitely can. But our first time together should be about learning each other's bodies and what we like."

 

"You are correct. I apologize, I got carried away,” the editor was smirking. It was obvious she knew the affect she had on the younger woman.

 

"It's okay," Andy smiled taking a step forward and kissed her softly. "Any other time I wouldn't object so please don't think that I would. You make me feel sexy and wanted."

 

"You are."

 

"And so are you," Andy replied and kissed her again lightly. "Now, I believe you asked me about another one of my dreams," the brunette smiled wickedly.

 

"Oh you're evil."

 

"Says the woman who just felt me up against the kitchen counter," they both laughed and Andy proceeded to tell Miranda all about the dream she had the night they went out for drinks. Miranda groaned. "Why don't we go for a swim?" the brunette suggested.

 

"Alright," the editor agreed and they both went to change. Andy searched through her luggage for the swimsuits she packed. She picked out the Chanel black one piece that cross crossed her stomach and left her cleavage and toned stomach on display. She put lotion and a towel in her tote bag, placed her sunglasses on her head, pulled her hair loose, and slipped into a light blouse that covered her torso. She emerged and saw Miranda was already outside waiting for her. She was wearing a navy blue two piece with gold accents and of course her sunglasses. "I called for a couple chairs and an umbrella, they're setting it up now," Miranda said.

 

"Great, do you have sunblock?"

 

"I do, I just need you to get my back. I already put some on."

 

"Okay," Andy replied taking Miranda's hand leading her to the beach. The chairs and umbrella were set up with a small bucket of ice and drinks. Andy put her tote down and took the sunblock from Miranda to lather and rub it into her skin. She made sure to warm the lotion in her palms before touching the editor and carefully moved the fabric of her swimsuit so it didn't get stained.

 

Andy then handed her lotion to the older woman and shrugged off her blouse, folded it, and put it in her tote. Miranda took the lotion and applied it to the brunette's back, shoulders, and arms keeping her touch firm but gentle. Her hands massaged the lotion into Andy's skin and she placed a light kiss at the nape of her neck. "There all set," Miranda said softly. The brunette was thankful the older woman didn't take the opportunity to tease her.

 

After Miranda was finished, she went down to the water and waded in to her waist. It felt cool against her heated skin. This was definitely a great idea. She moved until the water was at her chest and dunked her head under. She slowly emerged and made her way back to Miranda. The older woman was staring at her, she could feel the heated gaze traveling as the water droplets ran down between her breasts and the older woman's mouth hung slightly open. Andy took her time enjoying the way Miranda's eyes became stormy seas and her expression changed to one of extreme wanting.

 

Her nipples were hard and pressing against her swimsuit almost to the pint it was painful. Miranda obviously thought two could play at that game since she also decided being on a private beach meant she could put her chair down, lay on her stomach, and unhooked her top letting it fall away. The brunette could see the sides of her breast and Andy wasn't sure how much more she could take. _Oh my God._ It's going to be a long day. She groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later they were back at the bungalow getting ready for dinner. Andy had just finished her shower and took the blow dryer to her room so that Miranda could go next. She put on a black whisper push up bra and thong set from La Perla knowing the older woman would certainly approve. She fanned through the dresses she brought with her and picked the black sleeveless Prada cocktail dress. Then, she did her hair in soft curls and pinned part of it back with bobby pins. Her makeup was light except for around her eyes. She applied a smoky look with different shades of brown and black eyeliner. She finished with a matte rouge lip color. 

 

Andy slid into the dress and flattened the fabric against her stomach and thighs. The slit on the side was from thigh to hip showing off the entire side of her thigh. The front and back was low cut stopping just above her waist and showed off a generous amount of cleavage. She dug around the closet for the red Chanel pumps she brought and slipped them on. She pulled the bobby pins from her hair and fluffed it. She checked herself in the floor length mirror hanging on the back of her door. She smiled satisfied with her look and emerged to wait for Miranda. Instead she found a note for her on the table. 

 

_Andréa,_

_Take off your shoes. Meet on the beach._

_Miranda_

 

Andy smiled and slipped her shoes off leaving them by the door. She walked out to the path and sighed. The air was warm even though the sun had gone down. She came to the edge of where the bungalow and vegetation stopped and found a candlelit path to a table on the beach where Miranda was waiting. The table was set for two underneath a canopy of white sheet curtains tied back to wooden posts. Torches were stuck into the ground around the structure. As Andy approached she could see Miranda was wearing a pair of linen trousers and a white wrap blouse with a low cut neckline showing the tops of her creamy alabaster breasts. Her hair was perfectly placed with that unruly lock falling against her forehead. Her eyes were bright and warm despite their color. 

 

Miranda pulled out a chair for her and waited for her to sit down before moving to her own seat. "You look magnificent, darling," the older woman smiled. 

 

"Thank you. You are quite the vision yourself," Andy smiled back. "Did you plan all this?" She asked waving her hand. 

 

"I made a few calls while you were getting ready," Miranda shrugged placing the cloth napkin on her lap. Andy did the same. "I hope you like shellfish."

 

"I love seafood."

 

"Have you ever tried ceviche?"

 

"Can't say that I have."

 

"Perfect, we'll start with that," Miranda said opening the player that was sitting on ice. "This is a conch ceviche. The meat is cured in citrus juices. It's served with fried plantains," Miranda replied dishing out the food. 

 

Andy waited patiently until both items were on her plate and the older woman had severed herself. She put a little of everything on her fork and took a bite. She moaned as the flavored exploded on her tongue. The ceviche was tart and cool on her tongue with a slow heat finishing the bite. She followed that with the plantain noting the smooth texture sweet taste chased the spiciness from the chilies in the ceviche. "It's delicious, a good choice." 

 

"Thank you. I'm glad to see you have an adventurous palate."

 

"You know, that's not the only thing that makes me adventurous."

 

"Oh really? And what else makes you adventurous?"

 

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," Andy teased. "So what does a woman like you, who has everything money could buy, truly want?"

 

"I would think that would be obvious, darling. You," Miranda smiled. "And what does a successful journalist and author want that money can't buy?"

 

"Love and a family," Andy answered honestly. 

 

"I understand why you say love, but why family?"

 

Andy sighed. "I haven't spoken to anyone in my family since before we went to Paris five years ago. They didn't approve of my job then and they didn't like the person I had become. I'm outspoken and opinionated. My father wanted a daughter who would obey everything he said, who would work for him and be kept in line. My mother wants grandkids and well she apparently thinks that because I identify as a lesbian now that I can't have them. Apparently adoption is frowned upon now too. Even my sister, Jill, has sided with them, probably only because she doesn't want to be cut out of the family too, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. My friends all took Nate's side when we broke up and I haven't heard from them since then either. Nigel, Emily, and Serena are all I have now."

 

"That's not true, you have me and the girls," Miranda smiled sadly and took her hand giving it a light squeeze. "I'm sorry your parents can't see the wonderful, independent, successful woman you are. It's a damn shame. Anyone would be lucky to have you in their lives and I'm so grateful you are in mine again," she said bringing Andy's hand to her lips and giving her knuckles a light kiss.

 

"Thank you, Miranda. That means a lot to me."

 

"I also know two redheads who would love to have you around more often. I do believe they liked you so much when you were my assistant because you were the only other person aside from me that could ever tell them apart."

 

"I think Harry Potter was what got me an in with them," Andy laughed glad for the change in topic. "It's really not that hard though, Cassidy is more outgoing and she has your smile. Caroline is more reserved until you get to know her and has your mannerisms." 

 

"Yes, you surprised me with that little feat. How prey tell did you manage that?"

 

"A snake disguised as a friend." Andy frowned knowing that Miranda probably despised the man. "Christian Thompson helped me get it. Said he knew someone that knew the artist that worked on the cover art and still had a copy of the manuscript."

 

"Well, no matter how you got it, what matters is that you did. You impressed me that day, that's when I decided to take you to Paris instead of Emily. I had finally found someone competent and willing to do whatever I asked. Don't get me wrong, Emily had her own merits but you were much better at anticipating my needs before I knew them than she ever was."

 

"I believe that is probably more related to the fact I was head over heels for you even though I hadn't known it. I wanted to do everything I could to impress you and see a smile on your face even if it was just a tiny one."

 

"Well, you certainly did that many times," Miranda smiled. "I was also quite impressed with how adamant you were about trying to warn me of the machinations of those treacherous slugs."

 

"Let's be honest, no one can do what you do and the magazine would have tanked."

 

"How did you find out?"

 

"Unfortunately, straight from the snake's mouth the morning after I slept with him."

 

"You slept with him?" Andy saw the hurt that flashed through her turquoise eyes. "Why?"

 

"He was charming and he made me feel wanted," Andy shrugged. "It was only the morning after when I realize what a two faced asshole he was. If it makes you feel any better I regretted it the next morning. He kept calling me baby and it made my skin crawl," Andy shivered with disgust. 

 

"I understand. Your family and friends were treating you as if you were the scourge of the earth. I probably would have felt charmed by someone who made me feel wanted after all the hurtful things Steven had said to me. Why did you leave?"

 

"I was young, naive. I thought I was compromising my ideals. I had changed into someone I didn't know and it scared me. I regretted it the moment I landed in the states but I knew no amount of groveling would have helped nor would you have taken me back. I had acted childishly and it was extremely unprofessional. I was quite surprised you gave me a reference. I certainly didn't deserve it. And I am sorry for the way I left."

 

"Part of me was proud. You had the gumption to do what no one else ever had. I was also in awe that someone could be so loyal to a friend the way you were to Nigel. It was wrong of me to compare you to a younger me. You are nothing like me."

 

"I wouldn't say nothing. I mean look at us. We're successful, beautiful, independent, strong women. Fierce when needed and formidable. I may be warm where you are cold but you can't argue that it gets results. And I am in no way insinuating that I think you are cold, far from it."

 

"You are correct. If I coddled them we wouldn't get anything done. I demand perfection because I expect nothing less from myself and they all forget that at some point in my life I've been where they are. I've done their job. And I didn’t think you were, I know you, and you’d never say that about me."

 

"And if you were a man no one would dare question how you manage your employees." 

 

"No, probably not." By now their dinner was finished and Miranda pulled out a bottle of champagne to go with their dessert. Andy waited patiently while Miranda plated two tarts and topped them with fruit. "Lemon tarts with a graham cracker crust and mixed fruit."

 

The brunette cut a small bite and the older woman watched as she put the fork in her mouth. Andy's eyes fell shut and she sighed. "This is fantastic." 

 

"I'm glad you like it. Champagne?"

 

"Please," Andy smiled. They finished dessert talking about some of their interests and found they had a large amount of things in common. The candles were beginning to wane and the brunette suggested they go inside. The older woman grabbed the bottle of champagne and Andy's hand leading her back up to the bungalow. 

 

Once inside, Miranda started the fire while Andy poured them each another glass of champagne. When Andy came back, she found Miranda sitting against the chair facing the fire. The brunette held the glass out to her and waited for her to take it. The older woman opened her legs and gently pulled Andy down so she was settled against her. She leaned back against Miranda's chest and sighed. 

 

They sat for a while watching the flames flicker, their glasses long forgotten and empty. The former blonde pushed aside the hair from Andy's neck and rested her chin on her shoulder. Andy felt warm lips against her neck and gasped when she felt a hot wet tongue lick from the base of her neck to her ear. Miranda placed open mouthed kisses just under her ear and she gripped the older woman's thigh which only seemed to spur her on. "You smell so good," the former blonde murmured against her ear sending a shiver down her spine. "Like warm, sensual, exotic but I can't put my finger on it. What is it?"

 

Andy groaned. "Black Orchid."

 

"Tom Ford. Very nice," Miranda's voice had dropped an octave and Andy could feel her smile against her neck as she titled her head to give the older woman more access.

 

“You like it?” Andy gasped when teeth scrapped over her pulse point.

 

“Yes.” Fingertips ghosted across her skin along her arms and up her shoulders where they expertly massaged her muscles. 

 

"This is so much better than my dream," she sighed. 

 

"Care to enlighten me?"

 

"Mmm, it kind of went something like this."

 

"And did you wake up in the middle again?" the editor asked with amusement lacing her voice.

 

"Of course I did," Andy yawned and rolled her eyes.  _Of course now I'm tired._  

 

Miranda chuckled softly switching off the fire, "Let's go to bed." She helped her up and started towards her room.

 

"Miranda, I'm too tired..." Andy wished she wasn't though. 

 

"I know, darling. Come, let me hold you. Please?" Miranda held her hand out. Andy nodded and followed. Once in the editor's room, they both stripped down to their underwear. Miranda slipped under the covers and when Andy got in pulled the younger woman toward her so she was resting against her. The brunette's head was nestled under Miranda's chin and her arm was slung over her stomach while the older woman held her tightly.

 

"This is nice," Andy sighed happily. 

 

"Yes it is. Now, close your eyes and sleep, Andréa." The brunette nodded feeling content and within minutes was fast asleep. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Andy woke up to a soft light filtering through the shades and a pleasant warmth against her right side. She glanced down at the woman currently laying half across her body, her beautiful white hair gleaming angelically in the sunshine. It felt nice to be so close. The brunette sighed contently and shifted slightly to accommodate her right arm which was feeling tingly and closed her eyes. After an hour or so of just enjoying the feeling of having Miranda in her arms, the older woman shifted in her sleep and rolled over onto her stomach. Andy turned onto her side careful not to jostle Miranda. Her eyes took in the expanse of the editor's back as her fingertips itched to graze the smooth alabaster skin. Not even a minute later, she gave in to her impulse to touch and brushed the back of her knuckles along Miranda's spine. The older woman hummed in her sleep and a soft smile tugged at her lips as the gentle touch slowly roused her from sleep. "Andréa," she sighed.

"Good morning," Andy leaned down and kissed her shoulder.

"Mmm," the white haired woman agreed as she rolled to her back and gazed up at Andy. A delicate hand reached up cupping the brunette's cheek and slowly slid into her long chestnut locks. Fingertips scratched at her scalp and Andy sighed closing her eyes. Miranda pulled her down gently connecting their lips in a slow languid kiss.

Andy took control of the kiss and moved to straddle the older woman's hips. She felt the heat of delicate fingers gripping her right hip over her silk negligee as both her hands cupped Miranda's face. The editor's hands soon found Andy's bare thighs and blunt nails were dragged over her heated skin causing her to moan into their kiss. Miranda took advantage of Andy's mouth opening and pulled her lower lip between her teeth. The writer pulled back just slightly to catch her breath. _And fuck. Miranda's a good kisser._ "Mira," she sighed and rested her forehead against the woman's below her. The editor's pupils were blown and her eyes stormy.

Miranda ran her fingers up and down the brunette's sides. "I know, darling," she smiled softly and withdrew her hands albeit regretfully. "Why don't you go shower? I'll see what our options are for breakfast," she suggested and Andy nodded.

The brunette carefully extracted herself and felt Miranda's gaze on her backside. The negligee wasn't too risqué but it didn't leave much to the imagination either since it barely covered her ass. She put a little extra sway in her hips and smiled when she heard Miranda groan. _At least I'm not the only one suffering._ She thought as she turned the water on.

A little while later, they were having breakfast at one of the many restaurants at the resort out on the private balcony. Andy indulged in an eggs Benedict while Miranda enjoyed a fresh Belgian waffle, both of them sipped on water and mimosas. "What sort of books do you read in your leisure time?" the older woman asked.

"That depends on a few things I suppose," the brunette replied. "I like science fiction and fantasy, crime thrillers, a good drama or romance is nice, and the classics. It really depends on my mood."

"What was the last one to grace your night stand?"

"Wuthering Heights but that doesn't really count since it's almost always there. It's one of my favorites that only gets swapped out with any of Jane Austen's novels."

"Great books," Miranda replied. "What else do you read?" she wondered taking a bite of waffle with strawberries and whipped cream. Andy was distracted by the pink tongue that darted out to lick the white sugary concoction from the corners of the editor's mouth. _Good lord. I wonder what it would feel like to have that tongue all around..._ "Darling?" Miranda raised a finely manicured brow.

"Right, sorry," Andy felt the blush creep up her neck due to the less than appropriate thoughts running around in her head. "I love science fiction and fantasy novels and I do tend to read a lot of young adult literature. Harry Potter is, of course, my favorite but I'm partial to the Chronicles of Narnia as well."

"Really? I've never read them."

"That's a down right shame and we need to fix that," Andy said pointing her fork at the older woman. "My grandmother introduced me to them when I was little," the brunette smiled sadly.

"What happened?"

"She died when I was twelve," the writer replied with tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Miranda took her hand and held it on top of the table.

"Thank you," Andy sighed. "I still get upset when I think about it."

"How-"

"Cancer," Andy cut off her sentence and shook her head. "I have wonderful memories of her, I just wish we had more time."

"Of course, I'm sorry," she said once more. "What about your love of science fiction and fantasy?"

"Terry Brooks is amazing and I have to admit I have an obsession with Kim Harrison and Anne Rule novels."

"No shame there," Miranda smiled.

"What about you? I've only ever seen you read other magazines but I'm sure you love to read."

The former blonde smiled at the younger woman's observation and wiped her mouth after her last bite. "I do, not that I have much time to do so. I'm partial to mythology and romance," she smiled. "Maybe an occasional literotica novel." Andy coughed, nearly shooting mimosa from her mouth and nose, but she covered her mouth to keep it in. "Are you alright, darling?"

"Fine," Andy coughed at the liquid still in her airway. "Fine."

"Take a drink of water," Miranda pushed the cup towards her.

The writer took it and sipped slowly. "I'm sorry, you just caught me of guard," she explained.

"That's quite alright," Miranda smiled. "You already know so much about me and my life that I find it amusing to surprise you."

"Well," Andy smiled and coughed again. "Color me sufficiently surprised. What do you usually read?"

Miranda smirked. "I'm rather fond of anything involving a May December romance."

"Oh?" Andy squeaked and finished her mimosa attempting to hide her reddening face that had nothing to with being embarrassed.

"Yes, my recent favorite is about a young writer lusting after her much older editor," Miranda leaned forward and raked her eyes over Andy's chest.

"Oh Jesus," Andy gasped at the hunger in the azure orbs staring back at her. "You're playing with fire," she warned and fanned herself.

"Maybe I want to," she shrugged and leaned forward just slightly to give Andy an unobstructed view of her ample cleavage.

"Mira, please," Andy sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You're killing me."

"My apologies," she smiled and sat back.

"Thank you," the younger woman relaxed and Miranda inclined her head in acknowledgment.

"Are you ready to go?" Miranda asked and as soon as Andy nodded she signaled for the check.

The writer tried to slow her heart rate by taking deep breaths but found it hard to completely rid herself of any of the images in her head. She just couldn't stop imagining the woman using her tongue all over her body. She was either going to need another shower or a quick swim outside their bungalow.

Once outside the restaurant, Miranda slipped her hand into Andy's and interlocked their fingers. The brunette barely refrained from jumping at the unexpected contact. The writer was once again surprised but smiled softly when she gazed over at the older woman. She knew Miranda was never one for public displays of affection. In fact, she frowned upon it and hardly let anyone touch her. Andy just counted herself lucky. They walked back to the bungalow hand in hand enjoying the beautiful rays of sunshine and light salty breeze.

The brunette was rummaging in her suitcase for a notebook and her laptop when she heard her name roll off the older woman's tongue. "Andréa," the tone was husky and as smooth as silk, the accentuation of the second syllable sent a shiver down her spine. _Oh God._ She gripped her notepad to the point of crinkling it. Soft footfalls could be heard approaching her room. "Andréa," the name fell from the editor's lips once more sending a jolt of arousal straight to her core. She bit her bottom lip to keep from whimpering and breathed harshly through her nose while looking up at the ceiling. _Oh God. Please._ She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it again and possibly come from that alone or if she wished it to stop. Her eyes fell shut when she felt the change in the air around her. Suddenly, her body was hyper aware of the editor standing behind her. The sweet musky scent of Miranda's perfume drifting toward her. "Andréa," she repeated after receiving no response.

"Fuck," she whispered harshly. Her hand shot out to the wall for support as her center ached and her nipples hardened. A second later, a cool hand swept her wavy locks to the side, lips attached themselves to her neck. Teeth and tongue assaulted her skin. A lust filled moan escaped her lips and her body slacked against the editor's front. "Mira," she gasped as her body responded to the hand exploring her stomach. It took all her strength and willpower to pull herself away from the older woman and lean her back against the wall. "Miranda, please," she sighed closing her eyes tightly. The images in her head flashed from having the older woman underneath her to the editor doing all sorts of wonderful things to her body. Her chest heaved with exertion and her pulse raced. _Good Lord. Get a grip, Andy._

"I apologize, I saw the affect my saying your name has on you and couldn't stop myself." Andy laughed sardonically at her own body's reactions. _What are you waiting for? Just go for it._ Her mind was running a mile a minute. "Andréa?" Miranda softened her tone to pull the brunette out of her own head.

"Mmmhmm," Andy sighed at the sultry tone of her name. "I love the way you say my name," she admitted. "Don't ever call me Andy," she added, her eyelids growing heavy.

"Andréa?" Miranda questioned softly raising a finely manicured brow.

"Not like that," Andy shook her head biting her lip. "Like before."

"Andréa," Miranda stressed the second syllable and watched with fascination as a tremor went through Andy's body. The brunette sighed and her eyes fluttered shut as her head fell back against the wall. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat and squeezed her eyes tightly, willing the butterflies in her stomach to go away. "This turns you on," Miranda concluded.

Andy decided to open her eyes then and looked directly at Miranda. "Yes," her voice was an octave lower and laced with desire. Her gaze was heated and intense, eyes dark, almost black.

"Oh my," Miranda's breath came out in a surprised gasp. "Has it always?" she wondered. Andy gave a curt nod. Miranda stepped forward and into the writer's space placing a hand on either side of her head against the wall.

"Miranda, wait," Andy felt a slight panic rise in her chest. She was nervous. She stopped her with a hand on her chest. She could feel the editor's heart beating erratically under her palm.

The older woman leaned in ignoring the pressure on her chest until it gave way. _Defeated._ "Why?" Miranda husked against her ear, her tongue darting out and along the shell of Andy's ear. The brunette gasped and felt the growing arousal pooling in her belly as her nerves slowly gave way to a burning need. "You know me better than anyone," Miranda pulled back enough so she could gaze at the woman she had pinned to the wall. Soft, gentle fingertips traced her jaw and moved slowly down her neck. Andy shivered as those same fingertips dipped below the collar of her shirt and trailed across her clavicle. "I know you better than you think and what we don't we can figure out as we go," Miranda's voice was rough, Andy could tell the older woman was barely holding back.

"Mira," her voice quaked. Her resolve to wait was crumbling so easily.

"Give me one good reason," the editor requested undoing the top button of Andy's button down shirt.

"I can't... think..."

Miranda leaned in and brushed her lips against the brunette's ear. "So don't," she whispered allowing her fingers to continue to unbutton the writer's shirt. Blunt nails skimmed along her toned stomach causing her muscles to twitch. Andy hissed in pleasure. She couldn't continue to resist and her walls crumbled into a heap at her feet. She placed her hands on either side of the editor's face and crushed their lips together.

Andy shifted and easily used her strength to switch their places. As much as she enjoyed Miranda pinning her to the wall, she wanted some semblance of control back. The writer trailed her lips along the editor's jaw while her hands started pulling the fabric around her waist to untuck her shirt. Andy raked her fingers down Miranda's ribs causing a shiver to pass through the older woman's body. "Andréa," the silver haired editor sighed. The brunette followed the slope of the elegant neck below her lips until she came in contact with the fabric of Miranda's shirt while her hands ghosted around the editor's slim waist.

She had just popped the button on her slacks when their door bell rang. The bell hop announced his presence and that he had a message from the desk. "You have got to be kidding me," Andy groaned running a now free hand over her face. She rebuttoned the top few buttons of her shirt and marched to the door swinging it open a little harder than intended. "Worst timing ever," she ground out through her teeth and tipped the young man. She yanked the envelop free and shut the door.

"What is it, darling?"

Andy took note of the flushed skin and sighed. She had intended to keep going but now she just wasn't in the mood. "I haven't opened it yet, but whoever sent it, it better be life or death," she glared at the offending paper.

"Open it," Miranda laughed.

"Miranda and Andy," she began. "We sincerely hope you two are having a wonderful time and apologize for the deceit. We believed it to be in your best interests to force you into confronting your feelings. Inside, you will find two certificates for a a spa day on us to use any of the days you are at the resort. Please enjoy yourselves. Emily, Serena, and Nigel."

"Well now, let's see those certificates," the editor motioned for Andy to hand it to her. She looked them over and smirked. "It seems they are rather remorseful," she grinned mischievously. "There is no amount, which means they are tied to a credit card," she explained. "What do you say, darling? Shall we take them up on their offer?"


End file.
